Back up
by Linnafan
Summary: Priss meets a young woman at one of her shows and gives her the chance of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Priss had just finished her last song of her first concert in the USA kicking off her first ever world tour. The audience screamed for more as Priss and the others walked off the stage. They all leaned up against a support beam for the stage with a glass a Champaign as their agent made a welcome to the big time toast. Priss and the others drank their Champaign and looked out at the audience.

"What do you say guys? One more song?" Priss said looking at the others.

"Hurricane?" Max asked knowing it was the only song that Priss was even thinking about singing.

"It's the song that got Sekiria on the world charts."

"Lets do it."

The whole band jogged back out onto the stage earning a loud roar from the crowd. As the music started the while audience was on their feet cheering out their approval. Priss gave them one hell of a final song hitting all of her notes perfectly and ended the song right on queue. They all ran back off the stage and headed for the dressing room to celebrate their first world tour concert with true excitement. It was like nothing they felt back at the bars in Tokyo. They walked towards the dressing room doors as a large crowd of mostly women came running around a corner screaming for signatures holding up posters, CD cases and even bras.

Priss and the others walked up to the crowd that was being held back by numerous Security guards and started signing anything that was handed to them. As always Priss was getting the bulk of the signature requests and couldn't sign them fast enough. She loved this part of the night. She got to meet her screaming fans and make their night even better. As she was signing a group of posters she saw a young woman standing quietly behind the first line of people. She was holding a CD case and a pen looking at Priss with star struck eyes.

Priss reached past the others in the front line and offered her hand to the woman who shyly put the CD case and pen in her hand. Priss smiled at her and signed the inside booklet of the case and took a second to look at it. She normally never looked at what she was signing but there was something about this case that intrigued her. She looked up at the woman genuinely surprised, the CD was her demo album that they had released several years ago, long before Galatia and the Boomer crisis. This woman must have paid a fortune for it. Priss waved her forward and the woman's eyes went so large that Priss thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"Hey let that girl in red through." Priss yelled at the security guard that was standing near her.

"Ok make a hole!" The big man yelled with a deep voice that commanded authority.

He waved the woman forward and she shyly stepped forward and under the ropes that were keeping the fans from the band. Priss handed her the CD case and showed her into the dressing room followed by the rest of the band.

"Hey Priss what's this?" Max asked. "You making friends?"

Priss ignored him as she led the woman to the back of the dressing room and offered her a seat. She looked at the CD that the woman was clutching like it was her most prized possession. After cracking the seal on a water bottle Priss looked at the woman and smiled.

"I haven't seen that CD in years." She said taking a swig was water. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it at a yard sell of all places." The woman said in a tender almost a whisper of a voice.

"Wow. I guess some people don't know what they are selling."

"Their loss." The woman said smiling.

"What's your name?"

The woman turned bright red at this question and looked around trying not to look into Priss' eyes. Priss reached out and touched the woman's hands and she jerked them back like she had been shocked.

"It ok I'm not going to bite you." Priss said with a slight smile. "I just want to know your name."

"Its Rebecca. Most of my friends call me Becky."

"Ok Becky. How would you like to have the entire band sign that CD case for you?"

Rebecca's eyes shined as she nodded her head and handed Priss the case again.

"Hey guys." She called back to them. "Come over here real fast."

The band members put down their celebratory beers and walked over to Priss and looked at the woman who was turning redder by the second.

"This is Rebecca. And she is one of our biggest fans."

"That's what they all say." Fox laughed then howled and Priss stomped on his foot.

Priss held up the CD and the band all stared in awe.

"Whoa!" Max said lowering his glasses. 'Is that our demo album?"

"She would like you all to sign it."

Each member was happy to sign his name to the booklet and handed back to Rebecca who simply beamed at her. She looked at the booklet as if it was the last thing she ever would see in her life. Priss laughed and reached for a fresh bottle of Champaign and popped the cork off sending it flying to the back of the room. She poured two glasses and handed one to Rebecca and set the bottle back in the ice.

"You look like you could use a drink." Priss said. "You look like you might faint at any moment."

"Well ma'am you…"

"Ma'am!" Priss yelled. "My God how old do I look?"

Rebecca shot up out of the chair dropping the Champaign and backed away.

"Now you did it Priss. You scared her." Fox laughed.

"Its ok." Priss said. "I was over acting it I was kidding."

Rebecca slowly sat back down looking a little shaken.

"Becky you can call me Priss."

Rebecca smiled and picked up the empty Champaign glass and Priss filled it again. Before long Rebecca had loosened up considerably and was talking to Priss like they were old friends. She told Priss that she had been following her singing carrier on the internet since almost the beginning. She had always wanted to hear her sing in person but could never get the money together to go all the way to Japan to hear her sing. When she had heard that she was coming to her home town as the first stop on her world tour she had bought a front row ticket. Priss thought about it thought she remembered seeing her sitting almost center stage.

After an hour had passed Rebecca stood up saying that she was late to meet her friends at a local bar. They always sang Karaoke on Friday nights and she couldn't wait to tell her friend that she actuallygot to meet Priss in person.

"Hey I'll tell you what,' Priss said standing up with her. "How are you getting to this bar?"

"I'm taking a taxi." Rebecca said gently tucking the CD case into her purse.

"How about a Limo?"

Rebecca looked at Priss wondering what she was talking about.

"Well I was about to leave for a bar anyway so why don't I join you?"

Rebecca nodded franticly. Priss said good night to the rest of the band and Rebecca thanked them for their signatures before they walked out of the dressing room to the waiting Limo. Priss asked what kind of songs they would sing at Karaoke nights and was a little surprised when Rebecca told her that she only her songs. When Priss asked her if she was any good Rebecca shrugged.

"I haven't heard anyone complain yet."

Priss nodded and thought that this could be a fun night as they pulled up to the bar. Several people stopped in their tracks when they saw the Limo stop in this run down place. Rebecca got out followed by Priss and they walked into the bar. Instantly Priss was reminded of Legs back in Tokyo however there were only women here.

"Is this a gay bar?" Priss asked.

"Umm yes, dose it bother you?"

"Not at all."

Rebecca led Priss to a table in the middle of the bar where her friends were sitting with their hands covering their ears as a large woman was trying to sing an Aerosmith song. They all asked where she had been they needed some talent up on stage. Rebecca was just about to answer when the woman on stage ended her massacre and stepped down to scattered applause.

"Ok ladies I just saw our local star walk through the door.' The DJ said into the microphone. "Miss Rebecca come on up I know you want to sing."

Priss was impressed when the room erupted in cheers and applause as Rebecca quickly ran to the stage.

"Hi ladies." Rebecca said. "Sorry to keep my adoring fans waiting. But I was at a concert and guess what it was Sekiria live right here in town.

The music to Rocking the beat started as the crowd sheered. Priss sat back in the her chair and waited for her to begin singing. She was nothing short of amazed, Rebecca kept perfect beat and pitch with the song and was even dancing on the stage. She looked like a natural up on stage and already Priss' mind was moving. As Rebecca ended the song the whole bar came alive with applause and shouts for another song.

"Ok ok." Rebecca said. "I do have another song in mind for you. it's a new one for me. However it's a duet so I will need someone else to come up here with me."

She turned around to tell the DJ what song she wanted then turned around to see if she had any volunteers. There were none. She turned and looked at Priss with a pleading look and Priss knew that she had already known who she wanted to come up on stage with her.

"Yeah, ok." Priss said and stood up.

Rebecca was smiling and jumping on the stage as Priss walked up. Several women in the room started mumbling as they thought they recognized her. Priss was handed a microphone just as the song began. The song was 1000 words one of her newest songs that she usually had Jade sing along with her. Rebecca asked if she could take lead and Priss nodded and started tapping her foot to the beat of the song. Rebecca started singing the song and Priss stared at her, she was perfect. She was so impressed with Rebecca's singing that she almost missed her queue but caught herself and began singing.

The bar sat completely silent as they sang the song like they had rehearsed it hundreds of times. The bar remained silent even after the song had ended they were all to stunned. Priss turned to look at Rebecca and already knew that she was meant to meet this woman. After a few seconds a few people started to clap and quickly the rest of the bar joined in. Rebecca was in heaven she had just sung on stage with Priss the Priss. After the crowd and settled down a little Priss and Rebecca made their way back to the table where Rebecca's friends were waiting.

"Wow Rebecca where did you find this girl?" One of her friends asked.

"I met her after the concert." Rebecca answered reaching into her purse and pulling out the CD case.

She showed it to her friends and opened it to the booklet and showed them all the signatures under their pictures.

"This one kind of looks like her." Rebecca's blond friend said pointing to the picture of Priss.

"I never really liked that picture." Priss said. "I had the flu when they took it."

Her friends all turned their heads to Priss and then to Rebecca as if asking "Is this really her?" Rebecca simply nodded her head. None of them could believe it, they were sitting at a table in a run down bar with a famous singer. They ordered round after round of Tequila shooters talking to Priss about her world tour and what it must be like to perform in front of a packed stadium. Priss just shrugged saying that you got used to it. She lied of course, now and then the butterflies still got to her.

After all the Tequila started getting to them both Priss and Rebecca started talking less and less about concerts and singing and more and more about their personal lives. Rebecca had told Priss that she had ended a five year relationship with a girl not long after getting out of collage and had never been with anyone else for longer that a one night stand. Priss even told her about her short lived relationship with Linna back in Tokyo and told her that Linna had ended it right before Priss started her tour. Linna had told her that no matter what Priss said to her she knew Priss would be sleeping around with her fans. Priss wanted to deny it but Linna wouldn't have believed her.

The rest of her friends fell silent in a drunken stupor and weren't even listening to Priss or Rebecca anymore. After several more shots Priss stood up on uneasy legs saying goodnight to the tequila zombies and headed door of the bar which she saw three. She aimed for the middle one hoping that she was right and not about to hit a wall. Rebecca was walking right next to her supporting Priss as she walked but also supporting herself. They walked out to the waiting Limo and all but fell into the back. The driver didn't even ask where they wanted to go, he simply drove to Priss' hotel and pulled up to the curb. Max and Fox were standing there to help carry Priss into her room.

"Bring her." Priss said being lifted out of the car.

Fox handed Priss solely to Max and lifted the almost passed out Rebecca out of the Limo and carried they carried both women to Priss' room. This was a normal thing for Max and Fox, they were always taking care of Priss after concerts but this time they had to take care of Rebecca too. They sat both women on the bed and went to fix some coffee to help start sobering them up. Rebecca was leaning her head up against Priss shoulder as Priss was trying to tell then about Rebecca singing.

They only words they could decipher were "Sings, angel join and band." Naturally they had no idea what she was talking about. They helped both women to sip at some coffee while holding them upright. It took some time but both women started to show some signs of improvement and were ably to sit up mostly under their own power. Their speech became more intelligible and they began talking to each other again.

"You really sing good." Priss said looking at Rebecca.

"I was so scared, normally I'm ok but this time you were there listening." Rebecca said smiling.

Priss reached out her hand and turned Rebecca's hand to offer her the chance of a life time but as soon as Rebecca was looking at her Priss leaned in and pressed her lips to Rebecca's. Rebecca leaned against Priss returning the kiss with eagerness and soon she was laying on her back with Priss hovering over her. Max and Fox took this as their queue and left. Priss and Rebecca kissed not caring much that they had just met each other a few hours ago as Priss started moving her hand under Rebecca's shirt.

They probably would have gone much farther that night if they weren't still so drunk. Instead they were content with kissing and running their hands over each others bodies. Priss had knows since Rebecca had started singing that she was going to be spending a lot of time with her, Rebecca just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rebecca woke up in the morning she was a little confused, it didn't look like her room. She reached to where her table lamp was but only found a wall. She knew that she wasn't at her house but didn't know where she was. She laid back in the bed rubbing her hands to her pounding head when she felt the bed shift. She wasn't alone. After some searching she located a light switch and clicked it on. She looked down at the woman sleeping beside her and almost shot out of the bed.

"Why the hell am I in bed with Priss?" She thought to her self.

It was then that she noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra. Instantly she began to think of how she must have seduced the greatest singer she had ever heard. She put her hands below the covers and sighed in relief, she still had her pants on. Now of course she had always fantasized about making it with Priss but she had always fanaticized about candles and wine. She was about to get out of the bed when a thought hit her. She smiled to herself as she reached for the covers and started to lift them off of Priss' chest.

"Wow their so beautiful." She thought looking at Priss' bear chest.

"Well?" Priss asked making Rebecca almost jump out of her skin. "Are you going to sit there and stair or are you going to do something with them?"

She was caught. She started stuttering that she wasn't staring. She was only getting ready to scoot up next to her, she knew Priss didn't believe it. Priss kicked the covers off and stretched showing off her whole body and stretched. She told Rebecca that she was lying and she knew it. Rebecca sat in stunned silence looking Priss up and down for a minute before Priss reached over and took her by the hand and began pulling her down on top of her.

"You don't have to be shy around be." Priss said before gently pressing her lips to Rebecca's.

Rebecca let her self be carried away by Priss' lips and positioned herself on top of Priss and began running her hands over her body. She couldn't believe it, she was about to make love to her idol this was the best moment of her life. It also turned out being the best sex of her life to date.

Laying back in their post orgasmic splendor Priss and Rebecca talked softly about singing. Rebecca said that her friend thought she should try out for the American Idol contest but Rebecca didn't think she was good enough. Priss had no idea what American Idol was but understood that it had something to do with singing…Singing!

"Oh shit." Priss groaned pulling away from Rebecca and kicking the covers off of both of them.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked pulling the covers back over her chest.

"I'm late for practice."

Priss started getting dressed and stopped just long enough to toss Rebecca her clothes telling her to get dressed. Rebecca nodded kind of sadly thinking that she had only been a one night stand. Priss stopped just before putting her bra on seeing the look on Rebecca's face and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How would you like to come with me to practice?" She asked putting her hand on Rebecca's

"I'd love too."

"Then get dressed and we will go."

Rebecca smiled and quickly got dressed and followed Priss out of the hotel to the Limo that was waiting.

"Good morning ladies how are we feeling this morning?"

Both of them knew he was referring to how drunk they were last nigh. They both smiled and said they were feeling wonderful. The driver drove them to the studio that the band was using to practice and they headed inside. The band all sat glaring at Priss with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Its about time Priss." Max snapped half joking. "Next time you want to get some ass you need to make sure you are on time for practice."

Rebecca reddened and hid her face behind Priss' right shoulder as they stood there looking on the slightly pissed off band. Priss apologized and went over to the Coffee machine and poured a cup for her and Rebecca.

"Hey guys I want to work on 1000 words today." Priss said.

"Come on Priss you know that song is embarrassing for me." Jade said. "It supposed to be two women singing that."

"You look like a Girl from back here." Max said earning him a back hand to the chest.

"Actually." Priss said looking at Rebecca. "I thought we could have Becky here sing with me."

Rebecca's jaw dropped as she backed up shacking her head as the rest of the band laughed.

"Shit Priss you sleep with her one night and you already want to offer her a place on the band?" Max laughed.

Priss stepped up to Rebecca and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You were great last night."

"Priss no, I couldn't."

"You will be fine." Priss said taking her hand and pulling her into the recording area.

The rest of the band followed snickering and wondering what joke Priss was planning. They all took up their positions as Priss talked to Rebecca in the corner and handed her a microphone. She stepped up on the platform pulling Rebecca with her and told the rest of the band that Rebecca was going to take the lead on the song and she was going to sing backup. The band shrugged and began playing. Rebecca was shacking like a leaf in a wind storm as the music was playing and the time for her to start singing approached. She took a deep soothing breath. She began singing right on queue and was instantly as relaxed as she would have been singing in her own bathroom.

Priss smiled as she watched the rest of the band look on with shocked expressions. Before Priss was able to start singing the band all stopped playing making Rebecca turn around and go read asking if she wasn't good enough. Max was the first to find his voice and explained that she had done a wonderful job. Rebecca smiled as Priss called the band back to the beginning of the song. This time as the music began Rebecca wasn't the least bit timid and began singing with confidence. Priss came in right on queue and they sang back to back each complementing the other's voice perfectly. When the song ended Rebecca turned to look at the banc smiling brightly.

"That was great Becky." Priss said giving her a hug. "How would you like to do the concert tonight?"

"I would love to be there I love to hear you sing." Rebecca said. "But I don't have a ticket."

"I'm not saying I want you to sit and listen. I want you to sing on stage with us."

Rebecca was in shock at what she was hearing. Was this a joke? If it was it wasn't funny at all. Priss seemed to be reading Rebecca's mind and smiled at her.

"I'm serious Becky. If you do well tonight we might have an open spot in the band."

Now Rebecca really was in shock, Priss wasn't kidding about having her on the stage. She wasn't sure she could do it but she sure as hell was going to give it a try. She told Priss and the others that she would do it but wanted to know if her friends could come and see the concert.

"I'll grab a few front row seats." Priss said. "You will be sitting with them until the final song then I will call you up on stage for the song."

Rebecca smiled thinking about one of the fantasies she had about Priss calling her up on the stage to sing but instead ripping her clothes off and making love to her right there in front of thousands of people. Most of that fantasy was coming true, maybe later the rest would. Priss and the band continued their practice as Rebecca sat in a corner of the room and listened with a big grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The line to get into the concert was stretched around the entire stadium when Rebecca and her friends pulled into the parking lot. They all got out of the car and her friends started heading for the line only to have Rebecca call them back.

"We are not standing in that line." She said and led her confused friends away from the others to a side door that had three security guards guarding it.

Rebecca walked up to them with her friends in toe and told them who she was. To her friends surprise they were all allowed into the stadium before anyone else was allowed in. They were all led down the aisle by a Security guard and to the front row right into the center. The section had been roped off with Rebecca's name hanging on the rope. They all sat down just and Priss and the band came walking out to check their instruments.

"Hey Becky." Priss said jumping off the stage and walking up to her. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"God I hope so." Rebecca said looking at her friends.

Priss smiled and headed back to the stage and looked over her Guitar and microphone. Rebecca's friends all looked at her and asked whet Priss was talking about if she was ready.

"For the concert." Rebecca said. "It gonna be something special."

That seemed to be good enough for her friends and they sat back as the rest of the audience was let in. in under twenty minutes the stadium was packed and Rebecca was feeling a little scared as she looked around. There had to be almost eighty thousand people in the stadium. She was going to sing in front of all of them. Soon Priss and the others ran out onto the stage and instantly began their first song competing with the roar of the crowed. The whole concert Rebecca was sitting in her seat smiling as she watched Priss sing and dance on the stage and running over her part of the song that she knew was coming up. She was still scared to death but the crowed seemed to be in a really good mood so she felt that she would be ok.

"Ok, ok." Priss said raising her hand calling for silence. "I'm telling you this is the best audience we have ever sang our song for in all our time as a band."

The crowed erupted into cheers again and Priss held her hands up again until the stadium was quiet and she continued.

"We have one last song to sing tonight but we will be having some help.' She said looking at Rebecca. "There is a very special woman sitting among you who will be joining me on stage to take the lead vocals for the last song."

Rebecca smiled but at the same time felt as if she might faint at any moment.

"Please welcome my girl, Rebecca."

Rebecca stood up and looked at her friends who all looked at her in shock. She walked up to the stage and took Priss' hand as the crowed cheered and was pulled up to the stage. Priss handed her the microphone as the band began playing 1000 words and Priss went to stand near her at a standing microphone. Rebecca was looking out at the audience but couldn't see their faces with the spot light trained right on her. She opened her mouth to sing right on time but nothing came out. She couldn't find her voice. The band faltered a little but continued playing hoping that Rebecca would catch herself.

Seconds later Priss stepped away from her microphone and waved for her band to stop. They did and the audience was silent.

"You ok?" Priss asked putting her hand of Rebecca's shoulder.

She was frozen, she was so scared that she couldn't do anything but stand there and look out at the faceless audience. Priss put her other hand on Rebecca's shoulder and turned her to look at her. Rebecca eyes were wide and her mouth was open as she stared into Priss' eyes.

"Rebecca its just like practice."

"I cant do it Priss." Rebecca whispered.

"Yes you can. I've seen you do it, all of us, the band, your friends all of us have heard you sing."

Rebecca took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding her head that she was ready to try again. Priss smiled and leaned in a pressed her lips to hers in front of over eighty thousand people then jogged back to her place and signaled for the band to continue. The band began the song again as the audience sat silent watching. Rebecca closed her eyes and took another deep breath and began to sing. The audience still sat silently but now they were sitting silently to be able to hear every crisp note of the song and as Priss came in they all began to smile and softly cheer.

Finally to Rebecca's relief the song ended. She handed the microphone to Priss and started to run off stage only to be stopped dead in her tracks when the audience exploded into cheers of approval. She looked back at Priss who was waving for her to come back. Slowly she walked back to Priss who pulled her into a kiss.

"Take a bow." She whispered into her ear, "You deserve it."

Rebecca looked out at the waving and cheering audience and took a small bow only making them cheer louder. She was smiling ear to ear when she looked up and waved. A second later she felt several hands on her shoulders and she turned to see the whole band standing behind her.

"Well done." Fox said and the others nodded.

They all walked off the stage and headed for the dressing room with Rebecca walking right next to Priss and even took her hand as they turned the corner towards the changing room. Priss told her to brace herself just as dozens of girls came running around the corner screaming for both Priss and Rebecca's autograph. They all signed autographs for about ten minutes before retreating into the dressing room where Rebecca's friends were waiting. They all hugged her telling her that she was amazing as the others went for beers and Champaign.

"We are going to have to work on your stage fright before our show in Washington." Priss said making the whole room fall silent.

"What?" Rebecca asked looking at her turning white.

"This was a little more than a chance to sing onstage." Priss said picking up a stack of papers and walking over to her. "It was an audition."

She handed Rebecca the papers and explained that it was a contract all of the bands names were already signed where they were needed. Priss explained that Rebecca would be a full member of the band and be entitled to a share of the concert profits. Rebecca's head started to spin as she looked over the contract and listened to Priss explain everything that was involved with being in a band. She was still looking over the contract when several things touched her arms. She turned and saw her friends standing next to her all holding pens for her to sign the contract. She thought for only a second before taking one of the pens and signed her name next to Priss' where it was marked "Back up singer." and handed Priss the papers.


End file.
